The ubiquitous adhesive label is available in a myriad of configurations for use in various applications, including specialty applications. The typical an adhesive label includes pressure-sensitive adhesive on its back side and initially laminated to an underlying release liner. The release liner typically has a release coating to provide a weak bond with the adhesive for permitting the individual removal of labels from the liner when desired.
Adhesive labels may be found in individual sheets, or joined together in a fan-fold stack, or in a continuous roll. Label rolls are typically used in commercial applications requiring high volume use of labels.
One type of label roll may be in the form of a web and does not include a liner sheet. Such label rolls are known as linerless label rolls. The labels may be formed of thermal paper for sequential printing of individual labels in a direct thermal printer. Or, a thermal transfer printer may also be used. The front surface of the label web may be coated with a release coating. In the fast food industry, linerless labels may be used in identifying individual food products in typical sales transactions.
A preferred release coating for use with all types of adhesive labels is silicone. However, silicone is perceived to be environmentally unfriendly.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an adhesive label with an alternative release coating than silicone.